Rings and Revelations: Alphabet Series 7
by boaterV
Summary: The saga continues, time to sit and relax and have a meal with Death. sequel the Bathtubs, courage and all the other ones.


Rings and Revelations

Sitting quietly in the passenger seat of the Impala Chloe watched Dean from the corner of her eye. They had been driving nearly 6 hours without a break, She had emailed the league and Lois, taken and nap and just for fun had spent an hour trying to crack into Chicago's power grid. Actually it had only taken 20 minutes to get in, the rest of the hour she spent venting her frustration by sending messages via Morse code street lamps about Dean and his cro magnum head, well and a few about his perfect ass too.

Now her best guess put them somewhere in Minnesota, or the middle of nowhere. It was hard to tell the difference.

Dean leaned over to the dash and slipped Led Zeppelin II into the radio, as the familiar strain of Whole Lotta Love filtered through the speakers Chloe had all she could take.

"You are worse than Lois! Do you listen to anything from this decade?"

"First rule of the Car, Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole." Dean offered her his most charming smile and began to sing along.

She glared, crossed her arms and huffed, looked out the window she huffed again before finally making a decision. If you can't beat them, join them. As the chorus picked back up again Chloe's voice joined with Dean's in song.

He turned to her with a slightly surprised look on his face but didn't stop signing. Her confidence grew and her voice grew louder. Soon the two of them were singing and banging on the dashboard like a couple of kids. When the song ended Chloe burst into laughter until tears ran down her face, Dean too seemed to find the entire thing ridiculous as he laughed right along with her.

"You two having fun?" Suddenly Dean's face was serious. He glared at Crowley in the back seat of his car. Chloe on the other had wasn't used to just shutting down and giggles continued to leak out as she struggled to control herself. The more she thought about it the louder the giggles got. She was on a road trip to find death with a demon in the backseat. There had to be some kind of joke in there somewhere.

"Do you need something?" Dean's voice dripped with menace but it was slightly less intimidating because of the blonde bundle of giggles sitting next to him.

"I like her more and more every time we meet." Turning to face Chloe he smirked. "I think you might have spelled Neanderthal wrong."

At his mention of earlier exploits she burst into a fresh peel of laughter. It was the end of the world after all. No sense in not enjoying the ride.

"I have Death's location." Dean continued to divide his attention between the road and the back seat. "This would be faster if you just let me transport you."

"Not going to happen. We will be in Chicago by nightfall." Dean wasn't surprised to see the demon vanish from the back seat. Turning his attention back to his co pilot he tried to offer her a scolding frown. "You know it's hard to be a big scary hunter with the giggle queen in the car."

Taking a deep breath she tried to settle herself down. "I'm sorry it's just so ridiculous. Last week my biggest concern was alien invaders and now I'm on a road trip to meet DEATH."

"Yeah it can be a bit…. Wait, did you say alien invaders?" his expression quickly changed from consoling to confused.

"Yeah but Lois says it's all cool now." She turned to look out the window.

"And I'm supposed to take Lois's word?"

"Well she is my cousin and don't you think we should focus on one problem at a time? I guess Crowley is our deathdar so at least we don't have to drive around Chicago aimlessly but how are we going to get the ring from him? And once we do get the ring from him how do we use it to lock Lucy back up?"

"Deathdar? Lucy?" Dean smiled at her. "You are a strange girl." he watched her glare at him. "Woman. I meant Woman."

Chloe chuckled under her breath. Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks?

Silence reigned as they finished the ride to Chicago. As soon as they were within the city limits Crowley appeared in the back seat.

"I lost him."

"And by him you mean?" Dean didn't like the demon in the back seat. It left him at a distinct advantage.

"Death."

"So what do we do? how do we get these people out of the city?" Chloe's voice was barely a whisper. She was already doing calculations in her head. If they initiated the emergency broadcast how many people would survive.

"Don't care."

Chloe turned her glare on the demon. "I have been sitting in this car for the last day and a half. We are not leaving Chicago to certain destruction. You lost him. You find him or so help me I will exorcise your ass myself."

Dean stared at her wide eyes while Crowley just smirked. "Oh yes. Much more entertaining than Samantha."

With that he vanished and Chloe cursed softly under her breath. "I am going to kick his ass."

"I think that's my line sweetheart."

Chloe stared out the window of the car. Her eyes landing on a figure across the street. She reached over and slapped Dean's thigh drawing his attention. On the sidewalk in front of a pizzeria stood the demon, glancing into the store front. Chloe watched as he turned and waved them over.

Dean turned to tell Chloe to wait but she was already opening the door and hurrying into traffic. He cursed and followed her.

"He's in there."

"Having a slice?" Dean hissed at the demon. Annoyed that Chloe wasn't sitting in the car a safe distance away from the last horseman.

"Good Luck Mate." With that the demon was gone once again.

"That guy is really starting to get on my nerves." Dean turned towards her at the sound of her voice. "Don't bother. Short of tying me up I'm going with you."

A lecherous smile crossed his face before he once again turned serious. "It isn't safe."

"Seriously? You can't come up with something better than that?" She was already walking towards the back entrance.

He had no choice but to follow her. As she moved the push the door open he grabbed her hand. Pushing her behind him he pulled out his pistol and open the door. There were bodies littering the floor. It looked like they had all just lay down the sleep but Dean knew better. Moving forward silently he felt an icy fear touch his chest. This was Death.

Moving into the restaurant making sure Chloe stayed behind him Dean saw the lanky figure sitting at a table looking out the front window and eating a slice of pizza.

"Please join me." The voice was crisp and left no room for argument.

Dean motioned for Chloe to stay where she was. "Silly boy I know she's there."

Chloe shivered, moving forward to follow Dean to Death's table. They both sat. Under the table Dean reached out and held Chloe's hand. She tried not let her shock show at the unfamiliar gesture.

"How very interesting." Death took another bite of his pizza before finally taking his eyes off Chloe. "You should really try this, it's delicious."

Dean smiled politely before realizing it wasn't really a request. Picking up his fork and knife he cut a small piece and chewed it silently. "Yum"

"I know why you're here Dean." Dean continued to chew in silence while Death looked him over. "You want my ring. I'm inclined to give it to you." Chloe tried to hide her surprise.

'I have to ask why?"

"I'm enslaved to a bratty child."

"And you think I can free you?"

"Such bravado. To call you a gnat would be a gross over estimation of your worth." He slowly cut another piece of the pizza and brought it to his mouth. "I will give you the ring and instructions but you must give me your word that when the time comes you will let your brother jump into that pit."

"Ok" Dean swallowed visibly. "Yes, you have my word."

"You can't cheat Death Dean." He turned his glare towards Chloe, a chilling smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "Thank you."

"Your welcome?" She couldn't hide her confusion.

"It has been so very long since I've been surprised by something. You are a singularity." Chloe tried to hide her fear at his words. She was pretty sure whatever he was talking about wasn't a good thing.

Death simply smiled and slipped of his ring. Handing it to Dean. "You want the instructions?"

He explained the incantation slowly to Dean and Chloe who sat there in silence. When he was done Dean tugged Chloe away from the table but Death stopped them. "Till we meet again Dean." He nodded silently at the hunter before smiling at Chloe.

Dean was practically running towards the door, dragging Chloe behind him. When they stepped out into the alley he took a deep breath turning to make sure Chloe was right behind him. The first thing he noticed was her pale complexion.

"What do you think he meant about me being a singularity?"

Dean barely heard the words. The blood was pounding in his head so loudly it drowned out everything else. He had never been that scared before in his life. They had just managed to get the fourth ring without any casualties.

"We should get going." He frowned down at her. Ignoring her question was one thing but it was all he could think about. What the hell did Death mean?

AN these were supposed to be a few quick OS and suddenly I have some crazy story that gets darker by the day. AHHHHH my muse has run away from me.

Oh yeah. REVIEWS PLEASE.


End file.
